1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to clamp mechanism, and more particularly, to clamp mechanism of the type to grip the end plates, or flanges, of pipe sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many clamp mechanisms have been disclosed for clamping a pipe section to a flange, or connecting the end flanges of two in-line pipe sections together. Many of these mechanism include clamp members on one pipe with a jaw extending over one of the flanges of the other pipe to pull the flanges together (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,445,127; 3,586,350; and 3,865,412). Other mechanisms in the prior art include a clamp member pivotally mounted to one pipe section, and having a jaw to swing over and clamp the flange of the adjacent pipe section (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,834,504; 3,346,281; and 3,442,535). Several prior art patents show mechanisms where the clamping force is exerted by a cam (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,219,849; 1,991,343; 3,126,213; British Pat. No. 314,569).